This invention relates to support apparatus, and particularly but not exclusively support apparatus for trees, plants or other upstanding items.
Conventionally trees and other tall plants are supported by the use of a single stake inserted in the ground next thereto, and to which the tree or plant is tied. This arrangement is often not wholly satisfactory, and difficulties can often be encountered when knocking the stake into the ground, particularly as it is immediately adjacent the tree or plant.
According to the present invention there is provided a support apparatus for an upstanding item, the apparatus comprising a mounting part engageable around the item at a point thereon spaced above the ground, and a supporting part in the form of a plurality of substantially rigid ground engaging elongate members extendible from the mounting part at spaced locations and inclined relative to the item, to engage with the ground and thereby support the upstanding item.
The mounting part may comprise a plurality of mounting members interconnected by one or more variable length members to permit mounting around different size items.
The interconnecting members may comprise ties, which ties may automatically lock tight. Alternatively the interconnecting members may comprise a strap or straps.
A mounting member may be provided for each elongate member. Each elongate member may be pivotally mountable on a respective mounting member. Each elongate member may be removably mountable on a respective mounting member. A projection may be provided on the mounting part for each elongate member, with the projection engageable through an opening in the respective elongate member. The projection may be threaded and a threaded member may be engageable therewith to hold the respective elongate member thereon. The threaded member may comprise a wing nut.
Each mounting member may comprise a housing with an in use generally downward facing opening, in which opening an end of a respective elongate member is locatable. The housings may be of circular or rectangular cross-section.
The mounting members may be slidably mounted on the interconnecting members or member. The mounting members may comprise one or more openings or a sleeve arrangement through which the interconnecting members or member extend.
Three elongate members may be provided. The elongate members may be variable in length and may be telescopic. A plurality of holes may be provided in one part of the elongate members alignable with a hole in another part of the elongate members, with locking means engageable in the aligned holes.
A pointed part or similar may be provided at the lower end of the elongate members to be ground engageable.